Crash and Burn
by Cougar3546
Summary: Okay, we know Raptora and Dinobot love each other, but how did it begin? How did they fall in love, regardless of their allegiances? R&R!


Crash and Burn ****

Crash and Burn

__

Okay, we know Raptora and Dinobot love each other, but how did it begin? How did they fall in love, regardless of their allegiances?

A fic title inspired by Savage Garden! Yay! :)

The night was drawing near. The sun was setting, and the rooms in the Predicon Base glowed an eerie orange and red from the light. Raptora walked through the base, a huge gun slumped over her shoulders. She entered the control room, and threw the gun on T2 Dinobot's lap, startling him.

"This gun is busted. Try and dislodge the magazine," Raptora told him.

"That is not my job," he said. "It is Tarantulas's job."

"Well, he's in the CR-Tank."

"Then, why don't you do it?"

"I can't," she said as she sat down. "Megatron's making me do the double night patrol, so I need to reserve my strength."

"I feel sorry for you," he said as he then tried to pull out the magazine. "How did this get stuck anyway?"

"Rampage slammed the slaggin' thing in too hard."

Raptora then got up, and walked to her quarters. She opened the door, walked in, and closed it behind her. She walked slowly to her bed, and sat down. She laid down to take a nap before reporting for duty.

"*Raptora! Report to your patrol duty at once!*" Megatron said over the comm-link.

"Okay," she grumbled. She silently transformed to Beast Mode, and walked outside. She then flew off.

"Dinobot!" Optimus said. "Come here!"

Dinobot growled, not wanting to talk to anyone, and left his station. He walked next to Optimus.

"What is it?" he asked.

"There's a Predicon in Tangeu Sector."

"Who?"

"Raptora. I need you to go check out what she is up to, but don't attack her unless she attacks you first. Understood?"

"Understood." Dinobot then turned and left. Rattrap walked past him.

"Well…Chopperface is gonna go check out a girl, huh?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"It is just a mission, Vermin," he growled.

"Suuuuuuure it is…"

Dinobot backhanded the rodent, and walked out of the base. Rattrap sat up.

"Yeesh, what's got his circuits?"

Raptora silently moved along the dense forest. The sun has finally set, and it was darker than the pit in there. Her raptor vision enabled her to see perfectly in Beast Mode.

_No Maximals in sight…,_ she thought. _Ah, slag this! I've been out here for hours, and I haven't seen a slaggin' Maximal yet! Not even a footprint!_

She sighed, and laid down in the grass. She curled up, covering herself with her wings.

_I'm just gonna catch up on a few Zzzz's,_ she said, and she fell asleep.

Dinobot just entered the forest, in beast mode, and walked silently.

_I detected her in here,_ he thought. He then came upon her, and crouched behind a tree.

_Perfect!,_ he thought. _She's asleep, so all I have to do is leap at her, bite her neck, and she is done for! This is too easy…and unhonorable…_

While he was pondering what to do, she opened her eyes, and yawned. She saw his tail flick from behind a tree.

_Dinobot!,_ she thought. _How the slag could he stalk me like that without me noticing?! It doesn't look like he knows I'm awake…_

She transformed and drew out her bow. She tiptoed towards him. As he looked over to see if she was still asleep, she swung her bow and nearly hit his neck. He jumped back.

"Dinobot…MAXIMIZE!" he said, and transformed. He drew out his sword and got in a fighting stance. She did the same.

"What the slag are you doing out here, Traitor?!" she asked.

"Well, Female, I am here to get rid of you!" he answered.

They charged at each other, and their weapons connected. They pushed at each other.

"You wandered into Maximal ground, so you must leave!" he said.

They then jumped back away from each other.

"Oops," she said sarcastically. "Did I? Ooo, bad Raptora!" she said, 'slapping' herself on the wrist.

"You think that this is a game?!" He charged at her, swung at her, but she dodged it. She then did a back flip and kicked, connecting with his jaw. They both fell on their backs, and they jumped up.

"Yes. It's: 'A game of Chess'," she said, mimicking Sean Connery's accent in The Hunt for Red October. She then charged, and she knocked him to the ground. They struggled, and Dinobot pinned her to the ground. She kneed him, and threw him off her. She drew her bow, loaded it with an arrow, and fired, slicing it through his shoulder. He roared in pain. He then jabbed his sword through her shoulder. She growled, ripped it out, and somehow jumped up onto his arm, and kicked him in the face. He knocked her off, and elbowed her in the stomach. She fell back a couple feet, and he grabbed her, and kneed her. She fell on her back, and coughed up mech-fluid. Dinobot then put his sword at her neck.

"You've got me," she said with a slight grin. "Now, end it."

Dinobot looked at her, and hesitated. Something stopped him from bringing the sword up, and slicing her. She looked at him.

"Well?"

He growled and put away his sword.

"I cannot destroy a weaker opponent than I," he said, turning from her. "It lacks honor."

She got up. "That's a lot of Bull! You had me!"

He looked back at her, and then began to walk away.

"What's wrong, Traitor?!" she sneered. "Got no guts to kill a Female?! Or, are you just accepting that I am a better person than you?!"

He stopped in his tracks, walked back to her, and grabbed her by the throat.

"You are not a better opponent than I!" he yelled. "Understand?!"

"Whatever…" she said, and he let go. She rubbed the back of her neck, and then decided to follow him as he walked away. He then stopped and turned to her.

"What?!" he demanded.

"Why didn't you kill me?" she asked. "Seriously, why?"

"Do I have to have a reason?"

"There's a reason for everything."

He glared at her. "Not all reasons are to be told."

She shook her head, and smiled. "You think so? I think everyone has a right to know what the reason is for something."

"Well, at least you think…" he said. "Beast Mode." He transformed, and continued walking. She went to Beast Mode too.

"What was your reason for betraying the Predicons?" she asked.

"I thought Megatron led us to the wrong planet, and then he got rid of me."

"Big shock…so, then why didn't you go back when you found out that he was right?"

"I did. He was insane though, and I knew that he would either succeed, or destroy history."

"That was your reason for dying? For saving the valley?"

"Yes."

He then stopped when he came into view of the valley. The leader of the humans, with the axe Dinobot made walked by, with the others behind him.

"I still can remember what happened…" he said. "'Tell my tale to those who ask, tell it truly. Ill deeds along with the good, and let me be judged accordingly...the rest, is silence.'" He looked down at the valley floor, remembering the exact spot he died. Raptora walked up next to him.

"Is that what you said, before you died?" she asked.

"Yes." He then turned from her, and continued walking. She looked on.

_Kill him! His back is turned! KILL HIM!,_ she thought. She continued looking at him. _On the other hand…I kinda want to learn more about him…_

She ran up next to him. He didn't do anything. It was as if he wanted someone close to him.

"This is the day I died, the exact time it is now…" he said. "Every time this day comes, I feel as if I am dying all over again, remembering this event."

She looked up at him. His eyes were glossy, as if to tear.

"Was the reason for you not killing me, you remembering what happened to you this night?" she asked.

He looked down. "Yes."

"You don't always have to live with this, Dinobot."

"How?!" he snapped. "I cannot go through this day without remembering what happened to me! The pain, the suffering…I then also recall my mistakes and crimes. I then wonder if it was right for me to die…"

"It's not right for anyone to die! No matter what crime, no one should have to pay the ultimate punishment or sacrifice!"

"I have paid that price before!"

They silently stared at each other for a few minutes. She then walked up to him and buried her head in his neck. He was surprised at first, but then put his raptor arms around her neck. They both transformed, and Raptora leaned up against him. He held onto her. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Dinobot smiled, unlike he ever did before. With her in her arms, it was making him feel alive. He forgot about that night, and his crimes. All he could grasp onto was the fact that he had her in his arms.

Raptora then opened her eyes and pushed away from him. Her face was a light shade of red. Dinobot looked at her, and smiled.

"Was there something you were not telling me?" he asked.

"Um…no…" she said.

"There is a reason for everything."

She sighed and smiled. "Well, it's…um, Dinobot, I've actually, never really hated you."

"Really? I thought you did."

"No, actually, I've had a slight crush on you since I first met you."

His jaw dropped. "What?!"

She looked down at the ground. "Yeah, I know. It's kinda silly, right?"

"No, not at all…actually…" He then pulled her closer, and their lips touched. They closed their eyes, and continued kissing. They then broke apart.

"I have had feelings for you as well…" he said.

"Really?" she asked.

He nodded, and they began making out. Raptora put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist. They held onto each other tighter than ever.

_Oh, Primus, don't let this night end…,_ Raptora thought.

_I do not feel as lonely anymore,_ Dinobot thought. _I feel so alive with her!_

"HOLY SLAG!"

They both broke apart to see Bella, her jaw dropped. They backed away from each other.

"What are you doing here?!" Dinobot demanded.

"Optimus sent me here to see why you haven't returned," Bella said. "Um, and I think I came at a bad time…"

"Not a WORD of this to anyone! Got it?!" Raptora said.

"Yeah, I got it." Bella smiled. "Well, I hate to break up this 'love fest', but, Optimus wants you to return to the base."

"Fine," Dinobot said. He went to walk away.

"Wait!" Bella said.

"What?!"

"You forgot to kiss her good-night!"

"BELLA!" the raptors both yelled. Bella just ran, laughing her head off.

"Slaggin' Maximal…" Raptora said. "No offense." Dinobot then kissed her.

"None taken," he said.

They both then turned and walked away, with huge smiles on their faces.

But, someone was watching and listening to the whole thing…

"Hmmmmm, Raptora and the Traitor, together?!" Tarantulas said as he watched…

Dinobot entered the base, and Optimus turned to him.

"Dinobot! What happened? You haven't reported for an hour!" he asked.

Dinobot thought quickly. "Raptora attacked me, and it was a long fight."

Bella looked at him, and smiled. "Really?" she 'asked'.

"Yes," Dinobot said, and he walked to his quarters. He then went to Beast Mode, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Dinobot woke up, and he felt something in his hand. He looked to see a CD in his hand. The title was 'Savage Garden: Crash and Burn'. Attached to it was a note. It read:

Hey, I thought that you might like this song. I burned it from my Savage Garden CD. I thought you might like it.

Raptora

Dinobot smiled, and he transformed. He put the CD in his computer, and the song began to play…

CRASH AND BURN: SAVAGE GARDEN

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart

I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you

It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold

When darkness is upon your door and you feel lke you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

When you feel all alone

And a loyal friend is hard to find

You're caught in a one way street

With the monsters in your head

When hopes and dreams are far away and

You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

Because there has always been heartache and pain

And when it's over you'll breathe again

You'll breathe again

When you feel all alone

And the world has turned its back on you

Give me a moment please

To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call

If you jump I'll break your fall

Lift you up and fly away with you into the night

If you need to fall apart

I can mend a broken heart

If you need to crash then crash and burn

You're not alone

When the song ended, Dinobot has taken in the words of the entire song. He then realized that Raptora truly did care for him, and will be there.

"Thank you, Raptora," he said.

Raptora sat on the cliff edge overlooking the Maximal base. She smiled.

"I will be there for you Dinobot," she said. "I understand now that even the bravest soldiers need to crash once in awhile. Well, I will crash with when needed. You're not alone."


End file.
